


let's not complicate it (if it's love, don't hate it)

by toastandjammies



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Barber Shop, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance, Shaving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies
Summary: He'd gravitated towards Thomas from the start; maybe he had just been orbiting closer and closer as time passed, and them colliding had always been an inevitability.In which Thomas needs a shave and Jimmy has an epiphany.(takes place a short while after Jimmy leaves Downton in s5)
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. it's slowly taking over every thought

**Author's Note:**

> a long time ago, in a galaxy far away, there was talk on the Thomas Barrow discord about Jimmy working in a barber shop after leaving Downton, and a variation of this has been on my list of plotbunnies ever since. I hope I've done it justice!
> 
> title is from the song "Love Don't Hate It" by Duncan Laurence.

The bright morning sunlight flooded in through the front windows, illuminating the intricately patterned tile floor, and Jimmy smiled. It was a beautiful day. It was also an important day. The start of something new and exciting. He watched the dust dance in the beams of light before getting to work.

A few months had passed since he'd had to pack his bags in a rush and find a new place to stay as well as a new job. He'd been surprised at how heartbroken he'd felt over the abrupt ending to his time at Downton, all because of his own stupid actions. The look on Thomas’s face when they’d said their goodbyes had made his stomach twist in an uncomfortable knot that wouldn’t ease for days afterward. He'd finally felt at home somewhere, he thought, but when he drove away on that cart he knew that it had nothing to do with the house. Thomas was home, clever Thomas with his sharp sense of humor and his kindness and his endless supply of cigarettes and banter, and he'd missed his best friend terribly in the weeks after his departure.

But luck had found Jimmy, finally, very shortly after he'd left Downton. And it didn’t even involve any gambling on his part. One of his distant cousins had come down with a sudden illness and passed away unexpectedly. Jimmy hadn't known, had missed the funeral, but not long after he’d gotten a letter stating that he was the sole heir of his cousin’s estate. He'd only met the man once and could barely remember his face; apparently his family was even smaller than he'd already thought. But it turned out his cousin had been doing quite well for himself.

Still completely baffled by this turn of events, he’d sat in a dark office listening to a stern-looking man reading out his cousin’s will. Jimmy had inherited a modest barber shop in York, along with the apartment above it where his cousin had lived. It wasn’t a grand inheritance, and it wouldn’t help him with his plans to travel the world, but Jimmy felt like a million bucks. He had no experience running a shop, or doing anyone’s hair but his own (which he did very well, thank you very much), but this was it; his own place, his chance to do something for himself, to build something of his own outside of the world of service. 

Jimmy knew Thomas wanted to escape service as much as he did; they’d talked about it often, shared their dreams for a distant future over cigarettes and cheap scotch. Maybe, Jimmy thought, this was their chance to work together and be their own men.

The shop came with two employees who happily taught Jimmy the ropes where working as a barber was concerned, and he turned out to have a real knack for it. But what Jimmy didn't have a knack for was numbers. The place needed someone with experience. Someone who could manage the books. Someone he trusted unconditionally. Someone like Thomas. So he had written to Thomas as soon as he could. 

When his reply came--that of course he would help Jimmy out, sod Downton, we’re going to make this the best barber shop in York--Jimmy couldn’t help but roar a loud “yes!” into the emptiness of his new residence. This felt like an exciting new adventure, one he'd unexpectedly get to share with his best friend, and he was more than ready to take it on.

Today was an important day, because Thomas was finally on his way to York. Aside from working together, Jimmy was also looking forward to simply hanging out with Thomas again. He'd been lonely, and he'd missed being able to talk to someone who understood him the way Thomas did, someone who got his jokes and knew how to deal with his moods. His employees were friendly, but they weren’t Thomas.

He didn’t know if he’d ever have the guts to tell him to his face, but knowing Thomas had made Jimmy a better man. He knew most people still found him cocky and selfish, and to be fair he made very little effort to prove them wrong, but he had mellowed considerably since becoming friends with him.

The Anstruther business had rattled Jimmy, and it had caused him to take life a bit more seriously. He was still a selfish brat, of course, and greedy: if he wanted something he would go for it. But after seeing Thomas's broken expression, he realized that he had to take other people's feelings into consideration. He couldn't just dive headfirst into things without thinking of the consequences. He'd hurt his best friend immensely by doing so, and it hadn't even been worth it.

But on a more positive note, being friends with Thomas had taught him to be more open and accepting, too, as well as more confident and less focused on proving himself as a man. Why did he care so much about what other people thought of him anyway? Thomas liked him for who he was, and that definitely counted for something because Thomas vehemently disliked most people. Their smoking breaks at Downton were often spent with Jimmy snickering at Thomas's snide comments about the other staff, his face a cool mask of disdain. Jimmy often thought about Thomas's calm outward demeanor, compared to his own expressive face and quick temper, and the way Thomas's mask fell away when they were alone, showing a more passionate, emotional side. He had cried in front of Jimmy once or twice, and to his own astonishment it made him appreciate Thomas more. He had expected to find it unmanly and embarrassing, but when Thomas cried it didn't make him seem weak in Jimmy's eyes; it made him seem strong and brave in a way that Jimmy could only hope to achieve someday. 

His own emotional attachment to Thomas had made him slightly uncomfortable at first, but the feeling had built over the years and settled in his bones, and there was no point denying it. He had accepted long ago that he felt a deep fondness for the man. And in stark contrast to his early years at Downton, Jimmy truly couldn't care less about his sexual preferences anymore. Jimmy had even told him so once, late at night in Thomas's room.

"You don't have to hide it from me, you know."

Thomas had raised his eyebrows questioningly, blowing out an impressive cloud of smoke.

"When you...fancy a bloke. Or something. If there's someone you like, I mean. You can tell me. If you want to talk about it with someone." Jimmy's smile had been awkward but sincere. He wanted to be supportive of his friend. "I don't mind. Really."

Thomas's eyes had softened at his words. "Don't we talk about you enough already?" he'd joked weakly, shifting in his chair. He'd smiled back at Jimmy, but it was a sad smile, and Jimmy had hated it. "But thank you, Jimmy, that means a lot."

Jimmy didn't know why he'd felt so relieved.

Back in the shop he hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off his face all morning, knowing that his best friend would be arriving today. He was distracted and kept glancing through the front windows, even though he knew Thomas’s train wouldn’t arrive until later that afternoon. He felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't butterflies, _of course_. No, it was just nerves. Excitement. Though if he was completely honest with himself his desire to see Thomas again after months apart had been consuming his every waking moment ever since he'd gotten his reply and, oh bollocks, those _were_ butterflies weren't they?

Jimmy swallowed and decided to shove those feelings deep down somewhere where he could pointedly ignore them for the time being, and busied himself with helping customers, cleaning the counters, and sweeping the floors. By late afternoon, the shop looked better than it ever had. There were no more customers, and because Thomas could arrive any moment Jimmy decided to send his employees home for the day. He’d introduce them tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted his best friend to himself. He flipped the sign on the front door to 'closed'.

He was pacing and righting objects that didn't need righting when the bell above the door finally jingled, making him jump. A slightly disheveled and flustered-looking Thomas stepped in, carrying two small valises that held all of his possessions. He smiled widely when he saw Jimmy standing in the middle of his shop in his apron, looking like a proper barber. He set down his valises and took off his hat.

"Well, look at you. Mister Kent, shop owner."

Jimmy beamed at him, taking a few quick strides to close the distance between them. "It's so good to see you, Thomas," he grinned, shaking the other man's hand. "What do you think?" he gestured, indicating the shop.

"It's lovely," Thomas said, his eyes lingering more on Jimmy than his surroundings. A slight thrill ran through Jimmy.

Realizing he was still shaking Thomas's hand, Jimmy quickly let go and moved to close the shutters, hiding the contents of the shop from the world outside. "Still can't quite believe it's all mine, to be honest. I'm glad you're here to keep me from running it into the ground."

Thomas hung up his coat and chuckled as he wandered around the shop, running his hand along counter tops and leather chairs. He looked thoroughly impressed and it made Jimmy's chest swell with pride. "Good to know at least someone still has faith in me."

"I'm serious, Thomas." Jimmy had walked over to where the other man had flopped down in one of the barber's chairs. They made eye contact in the mirror and Jimmy mumbled nervously, "It means the world to me that you're here. I’m not sure I could do this without you." He felt like he had to say it out loud, right at this moment, because he knew himself: he was a bit of a coward and he might never say it otherwise, and he needed his friend to know how much his presence was appreciated. Telling his reflection seemed easier somehow.

He glanced at the other man in the mirror again and his stomach did a somersault at the look on Thomas's face; the open adoration would have unsettled him at Downton, but now, in the privacy of the closed barber shop, it filled him with a warmth that made his heart feel too big for his chest. Yep, those were _definitely_ butterflies. Bollocks.

Thomas was fiddling with his hands in his lap, eyes downcast and a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm very happy to be here, Jimmy. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He hesitated briefly before pressing on, "Thank you for asking me. You know I'd drop everything for you."

Their eyes met in the mirror again, lingering as Jimmy said softly, "I know."

The silence stretched, and it felt like the entire universe had been condensed to just the two of them together in the shop. Jimmy had a hard time looking away. Of course he'd always known Thomas to be handsome, every girl who knew him kept saying so, but now, having him in front of him after being apart for months, he finally saw it himself. Thomas was slouching, and still a bit sweaty and disheveled from his trip, but Jimmy found him breathtaking. The storm clouds in his eyes, his slightly messy hair, those sharp cheekbones, his mouth…Jimmy was having a silent epiphany and he could feel the blush spreading up to his cheeks, so in a mild panic he quickly drummed his fingers on the back of the chair and cleared his throat. 

"So, um...how was your trip? Not too horrible, I hope." He regretted it immediately. His voice sounded too loud in his ears and he winced, but the other man was still looking at him fondly in the mirror, a look of wonder and dawning realization on his face. Thomas was seeing right through him. Of course he was. Still flushed, though now mostly with embarrassment, Jimmy was nevertheless relieved he hadn't entirely ruined the gentle, quiet moment between them.

Thomas straightened a little in his seat. "Oh you know, hot and crowded as usual," he said, keeping the conversation deliberately neutral for which Jimmy was eternally grateful. Thomas rubbed his hand across his face. In his rush to pack the last of his things, say his goodbyes, and catch the train to York, he had forgotten to shave, and his stubble rasped against his fingers. A light bulb went on in Jimmy's head.

"No offense, but you look like you could use a shave, Mr. Barrow," he teased, a rush of fearlessness coming over him. "Are you brave enough to let me test my newfound skills on you?" 

"Alright, Mr. Kent, why not," Thomas smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Can't be worse than your skills as a footman."

"Cheeky." 

This was good. Like old times, and yet something had shifted between them in the best way possible, and Jimmy felt like a veil had been lifted. He could see clearly now. They were alone, and most of all, being like this with Thomas felt right. There was no resistance anymore on his part--the quiet, tender intimacy, the flirting, it all felt too natural for Jimmy to bother resisting. Society could stuff it as far as he was concerned. If this was something they both wanted, whatever _this_ was, Jimmy was determined that they would have it. He may be a bit of a coward, but he would be brave for Thomas Barrow.

His fingers brushed the other man's neck as he fastened the cape, and he delighted in watching Thomas fail to suppress a shiver. He let his hands rest lightly on his shoulders as he spoke. 

"I promise I'll be gentle." He smiled sweetly at Thomas's reflection before pulling out his shaving razor.

"Blimey, that's a big knife."

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing." Rounding the chair, he grabbed the shaving cream from a shelf next to the mirror and started applying it to the other man's face. If he was standing a little closer than he usually would, well, no one present was complaining. He pressed his leg a bit more firmly against Thomas's.

Thomas jerked slightly in surprise, but when Jimmy didn't move he responded by pressing back and relaxing into the chair. His eyes followed Jimmy's movements as he prepared, skilled and confident despite only having been doing this for a few weeks. He hadn't been kidding when he'd written about finally discovering something he was truly good at, and Jimmy wanted to prove himself.

Jimmy looked up from where he was sharpening his razor on a strip of leather. "Ready?"

"I'm entirely in your hands," Thomas murmured, eyes closing. 

Jimmy swallowed thickly, breathing a soft "alright" before getting to work. Gently tilting Thomas's head with the tips of his fingers, he ran his razor along his throat, revealing smooth white skin. He continued with his jawline, and up towards those sharp cheekbones. Jimmy was mesmerized, fingers following the path his razor had cut, mapping the lines of Thomas's face. The sun had disappeared behind a building, bathing the shop in a muted glow, and Jimmy wished they could stay cocooned this way forever, just the two of them. Taking care of Thomas like this was something he could get used to.

He had to step away briefly to put away his shaving razor and dampen a cloth, and the soft sound Thomas made at the loss of proximity made desire curl in Jimmy’s belly so abruptly that he gasped. How had Thomas survived being around him for so long, yearning to touch but not able to? All those years...now that Jimmy knew what he wanted, _who_ he wanted, be couldn't bear not touching Thomas for more than a few seconds. He moved back quickly and stood close to the chair, tipping Thomas’s head once more, resting it against his apron-clad stomach as Jimmy cleaned the last traces of shaving cream from his face with the cloth.

He'd finished a while ago, but he was admiring his work, Thomas’s pale skin now smooth underneath his fingers, and he wasn’t ready to stop doing so just yet. Thomas was looking up at him a little dazed, lips slightly parted in a content sigh and eyes falling closed as Jimmy's fingers carded softly through his hair. 

The world outside had quieted, the businesses around the barber shop closing for the day and people going home to their loved ones. Time inside the shop seemed to have stopped entirely, and Jimmy had no idea how long he'd been cradling Thomas's head against his stomach. He wanted to be closer, still, had to get closer. His hands moved to Thomas's neck to remove the cape, carefully folding it and putting it away. He rounded the chair, standing in front of Thomas and taking in the sight of the other man: he was fiddling with his hands again, face a little flushed, and it was entirely too endearing to resist. Jimmy leaned forward with his hands on the armrests, crowding into Thomas’s personal space and delighting at the way the other man’s breath sped up. His own stomach felt as if an army of butterflies was throwing a party, undercut with that surge of desire that kept getting stronger the closer he got to Thomas. If he leaned in just a little bit closer…

The kiss was soft, hesitant, a sweet press of lips that couldn't have been more perfect. Jimmy felt like he should try for improval, though, so he leaned in again for another kiss. He was right: this one was already better. Thomas's hands had come up to cup his face, and Jimmy felt his arms go weak from the wave of affection that washed over him. To prevent himself from collapsing onto Thomas entirely, he decided to plop down sideways in his lap instead.

"Oomph, you're heavy," Thomas murmured happily in between kisses.

"Are you seriously complaining right now?" It came out a bit more breathless than he'd intended, as Thomas's mouth had moved to just below Jimmy's ear. "Oh," he sighed.

"Hmmnever," came the reply, before Jimmy captured his lips again. Their tongues moved lazily together, hands exploring unhurriedly as their sighs filled the empty shop.

After a few minutes Thomas pulled back a little, smiling at Jimmy's whine as he did so. "Is this why you gave me a shave? So I wouldn't damage that handsome face of yours?" he smirked.

Jimmy touched Thomas's stubble-free cheek with his fingers again. Being close to Thomas made him feel more alive than he ever had. If this was what love felt like, he didn't understand how anyone could ever think of it as wrong. Or could teach others that it was wrong, the way it had happened with him. He smiled at Thomas. "I couldn't let you scratch me up with that scruff of yours, what would the neighbors think?"

Thomas chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around the other man, the adoration still clear on his face. Jimmy wondered if he was wearing the same look. He sure felt like he had love seeping out of his pores. He was grateful that Thomas wasn't questioning anything at this moment, because he didn't think he could explain his change of feelings just yet. He wasn't even sure if it _was_ a change--it felt more like a realization. He'd gravitated towards Thomas from the start; maybe he had just been orbiting closer and closer as time passed, and them colliding had always been an inevitability. 

He leaned in for another kiss, already addicted to the taste of his tongue, but he paused at the groan that escaped Thomas. "What's the matter?" 

Thomas tried to shift underneath Jimmy's weight, wincing. "Me bloody leg's asleep." 

"Alright, alright," Jimmy laughed and moved off of Thomas, giving him some space to stretch his legs. He cleared away the last of his things before picking up Thomas's valises. "We should probably eat something anyways. Come on then, Mr. Barrow," he grinned as he walked to the back of the shop, where a staircase went up to his apartment. Or, he supposed, _their_ apartment. Jimmy hadn't given it much thought yet, figuring he'd sleep on the couch for the time being while Thomas stayed in his bedroom, but now thoughts of waking up next to Thomas suddenly filled his mind with a breathtaking clarity and he could feel a furious blush spreading across his cheeks. His cousin had lived here by himself, but it was big enough for two people to live together comfortably... 

_Later_ , he thought, _we'll discuss it later_ , practically running up the stairs to hide his red face.


	2. let ourselves get a little lost

"I um, only have, well, toast," Jimmy said sheepishly as Thomas walked around, inspecting the apartment. "And jam. Toast and jam. And tea and...biscuits?" _Why are you listing the contents of your cupboard?_ He was suddenly nervous, wanting to please Thomas and feeling silly for being so unprepared. Then again, he hadn't exactly expected to be snogging his best friend for most of the afternoon. He'd figured they would go out and eat at a pub, but now he was intent on keeping Thomas somewhere where he could kiss him without getting arrested.

"Anything you have is fine, love." The endearment slipped out and they both froze, Thomas looking like a deer caught in the headlights and Jimmy's mouth dropping open in surprise. Thomas was already starting to apologize, clearly afraid of moving too fast, but Jimmy cut him off.

"Say it again."

"I- what?"

Jimmy pulled Thomas towards him, resting his hands on his chest. "Call me love again."

Thomas gave him a wondering look, covering Jimmy's hands with his own. "It doesn't bother you when I say that?" he asked softly. 

Jimmy shook his head, his heart beating rapidly. Hearing Thomas say the word had made him inexplicably emotional, and his voice sounded a little rough when he replied, "I like it very much."

The other man gently squeezed Jimmy's hands and let out the breath he'd been holding. "Oh, my love. My handsome darling Jimmy." He planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "You could feed me dry toast for weeks and I'd still love you."

That made Jimmy laugh. "Well, that's certainly something because I know how much you love your food," he beamed up at him. This was all getting very soppy, but Jimmy found that he was enjoying it too much to complain about it. "I'd better make you some toast then, hm?"

While Jimmy was puttering around the kitchen, Thomas made himself comfortable on the couch. He'd taken off his shoes and jacket, and had undone his top buttons and cuffs. When Jimmy handed him his plate, the domesticity of it all hit him square in the stomach and he wanted nothing more than to crawl all over Thomas, kiss him silly, and curl up in his lap like a cat afterwards. Instead, he managed to behave himself and they ate their toast in companionable silence. Afterwards, they smoked and played cards. Jimmy tried to distract Thomas by running his foot up his leg, but Thomas was a pillar of self-control and Jimmy ended up losing every single game. When he got too exasperated he decided to execute his earlier idea, crowding Thomas against the arm rest and kissing him until he dropped his cards.

Thomas was making the loveliest little noises, moaning softly every time Jimmy moved his mouth to his neck. He wanted to make Thomas feel good, so he moved to unbutton his shirt further, trying to get access to more of that lovely pale skin.

"Wait, Jimmy, wait," Thomas panted. Black strands of hair were hanging loose against his forehead and his lips were red and swollen. Jimmy had never seen anything as beautiful as him. "Are you-" Thomas cleared his throat. "Are you really sure about this?" 

Jimmy looked at him dumbfounded, getting slightly distracted as Thomas licked his lips. "Why would I not be sure?"

"I just...if this is going too fast for you, it's alright. I understand. We can take it slow if that makes you more comfortable." 

"Really, Thomas?" he raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the way he was sprawled half on top of him, their legs entangled. "I was quite comfortable doing what I was doing," he grinned, his face flushing. "But if I suddenly get overwhelmed by the realization that I've been kissing and groping me best mate for the past few hours I'll let you know."

The other man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, point taken." He was clearly still a little hesitant and determined to let Jimmy take the lead.

Jimmy hummed happily and continued his path downward, peeling off Thomas's clothes. His shirt and his undershirt lay crumpled on the floor. Jimmy’s hands slid all over the bare chest before him, his lips kissing a path down to Thomas's soft belly. The way his chest hair felt against his own skin aroused Jimmy immensely, blood rushing to his cock at the sensation. When he brought a hand down to relieve some pressure and adjust himself in his trousers, Thomas let out a moan at the sight. His control finally slipped and he pulled Jimmy up against him, kissing him wildly and rubbing his thigh between his legs.

"Christ, Thomas," Jimmy moaned against his mouth. He could feel his hands on his arse, urging him on, and Jimmy was getting lost in how good it felt when Thomas just let go and stopped treating him like a wild animal about to get spooked at any moment. The few girls he'd kissed were always too soft and pliant for his liking, but apparently getting manhandled by a half-naked man was right up his alley. Thomas's tongue was delving into his mouth, his hands were everywhere, and his cock was pressing insistently against Jimmy's hip. Instead of feeling shocked or overwhelmed, another wave of arousal rushed through Jimmy at the sensation. He was quite happy to be a degenerate heathen living in sin if it meant that he got to experience Thomas like this for the rest of his life.

Summoning all of his self-control, Jimmy pulled back a little to look at Thomas. His chest was heaving and he bit his bottom lip, simultaneously trying to pull Jimmy back in and pawing at his clothes. Jimmy indulged him with a slow, filthy kiss before leaning back and stripping off his own shirt. He groaned softly as Thomas eagerly let his hands wander across his exposed skin, licking his chest and breathing in the scent of him. It was like Thomas was trying to devour him, and he arched into the sensation.

But Jimmy wanted, _needed_ something else. He had no idea what he was doing: all he knew was that he wanted to kiss every inch of Thomas and that included the hard cock he could feel inside his trousers. It was a daunting thought, but thrilling as well, and he wanted to explore this new territory, needed Thomas to realize without a doubt that Jimmy wanted him. All of him. Sliding down from the couch, he nuzzled Thomas’s belly and unfastened his trousers, mouthing at his hip as he revealed more of the man before him.

Thomas looked on in disbelief, panting and clenching his hands against the couch pillows, letting out a whimper as his cock sprang free. "Jimmy," he started, his voice verging on hysterical, muttering a curse as Jimmy kissed and bit at the inside of his thigh. "Y-you don't have to-"

"Please, please let me, Thomas." There was an urgency in his voice, and he tentatively wrapped his fingers around the length of the other man's cock. He had a hard time pulling his eyes away from it. "I want it, I want you. I’m sure." He barely recognized himself; his mouth was practically watering at the thought.

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, "Ok, yes, god yes love, please."

Hearing him say that word again, _love_ , made Jimmy all the more eager to please Thomas. He wrapped his fingers around him more determinedly, wet his lips and placed a soft, hesitant kiss on the glistening head. He didn't actually know how this worked, had only heard boys’ and footmen’s whispered bragging about having it done _to_ them, but Thomas’s encouraging moans and the way his cock jerked every time he gave it a kiss or a lick convinced him he was at least doing something right. He swirled his tongue around the head and his hand worked what his inexperienced mouth couldn't reach. Jimmy reveled in the feeling of Thomas's hands on his cheeks and in his hair, fingers pressing against his scalp but not hard enough to make him gag. It made him feel loved and taken care of, despite him being the one on his knees with a cock in his mouth.

It wasn’t long until Thomas couldn’t hold his hips still any longer. His hand tugged at Jimmy’s hair, his shallow thrusts growing more frantic. Jimmy pulled back a little and watched Thomas come undone underneath his hands. He jerked his cock the way he liked it when he did it to himself, and with a deep groan Thomas spilled over his fingers, chest heaving with the exertion. Jimmy couldn’t tear his eyes away from the display before him, staring in wonder at Thomas, naked and spent on his couch. He had done that. He felt both extremely aroused as well as head over heels in love and it had him frozen in place, momentarily uncertain what to do with himself. 

Thomas smiled lazily, tugging on his arm. “Get up here, will ya,” he murmured. 

Snapping out of his daze, Jimmy climbed onto the couch, kneeling next to Thomas. “God, Thomas, you’re just...you’re bloody gorgeous, you are.” He captured his lips in another kiss. As he wiped his hand on his own trousers he accidentally jostled his cock, still achingly hard, and he moaned softly into the other man’s mouth. He rubbed himself through his trousers, trying to unfasten them with trembling hands.

Thomas pushed him back and took over, and when his trousers fell open the head of Jimmy’s cock was peeking out above the waistband of his underwear, wet and shiny with precome. With only a soft “oh yes, Jimmy” as a warning, Thomas ducked forward to give it a luscious swipe with his tongue. No one had ever done anything like that to him before, and Jimmy had to grab the edge of the couch to steady himself, already panting as if he’d run a marathon. Thomas pulled the rest of his clothes out of the way. “Are you ok, love?” he asked softly, touching his cheek to force Jimmy to look him in the eyes.

Jimmy blinked at him. Thomas’s eyes were gentle, filled with pure adoration. His gloved hand was running up and down his side, and the sensation of warm leather on his skin grounded Jimmy. He breathed out, smiling at Thomas. “I’m ok,” he nodded. “I think I’d prefer it if you’d continue, though.” 

“Yes love, let me take care of you,” he breathed, pushing Jimmy to lie down and pulling his legs over his shoulders. With a long lick from his balls to the tip that briefly made Jimmy afraid he’d come right away, Thomas dove in greedily.

Unlike Jimmy, Thomas clearly did know what he was doing, because he fit a good part of Jimmy’s cock in his mouth in one go, and his hands were finding all the right places. It took all of Jimmy’s self-control not to buck up wildly and come right away. Seeing Thomas like this, doing this _to him_ with that beautiful, smart mouth of his, set all of his nerves on fire, and he knew that this would be over embarrassingly quickly. He was chanting the other man’s name over and over as the curl of arousal in his stomach started to take over his entire body. 

“No, Thomas you have to…” he panted in a mild panic. “I’m g-...it’ll come in your mouth.” The mere thought of it hit him with another wave of desire and he moaned loudly.

Thomas pulled back just enough to flash him a naughty grin before continuing, wrapping his lips around the head and tonguing the slit, his eyes fixed on Jimmy.

Jimmy had no answer to that except for another loud, guttural moan, and as his orgasm slammed into him his body curled up with the force of it. His hands found Thomas’s, squeezing hard, and he whimpered as the aftershocks coursed through him. He watched in amazement how Thomas swallowed and licked him clean. When he let go of his cock to kiss his thigh, Jimmy’s body finally went limp and he fell back onto the couch. He’d never felt anything like this before, and he struggled to find the words to describe it. He was desperate to say something, he didn’t want Thomas to freak out over him staying silent for too long.

“That was...Thomas I-god,” He cleared his throat--his voice was hoarse. It suddenly made him feel giddy, knowing what caused it, and he giggled. 

Amused, Thomas smiled up at Jimmy. “Nutter. You’re welcome,” he chuckled.

Jimmy half-heartedly swatted at him, but ended up petting Thomas’s hair instead. He was still at loss for words, but he hoped his affection made up for it. The content little hums coming from the other man seemed encouraging.

“I can't believe we did this on your couch, there's a bed _right there_ ,” Thomas mumbled into Jimmy’s stomach.

Jimmy chuckled. “Come on, ya old grump, let's go to bed, yeah?”

They slowly untangled themselves and got ready for bed. Jimmy unashamedly shed all of his clothes when he got up, butt-naked as he walked around the apartment to clean up both himself and the apartment. He never wore much when he was alone, and he figured Thomas wouldn’t mind the view. Of course he was right.

As he was putting their plates in the sink, Thomas came up behind him. “God Jimmy, you are just…” Thomas breathed, hands on Jimmy’s hips. “Incredible.” He brushed a kiss against his bare shoulder. Thomas's wandering hands left goosebumps in their wake, and Jimmy leaned into his touch.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Jimmy winked back.

Thomas pressed his lips to his temple before moving away to get something from his valise. In the meantime, Jimmy got into bed, sitting up against the headboard and pulling the blankets up to his chest. He heard Thomas rummaging in his cupboards, and a moment later he walked in, naked, triumphantly holding up a giant bottle of champagne and two mismatched glasses from Jimmy's kitchen.

Jimmy had to clutch his stomach, he was laughing so hard. Thomas had actually nicked a bottle of champagne from the wine cellar on his way out. 

"What? It's not like they'll miss it," he shrugged, smirking at Jimmy's reaction. He got into bed and poured them both a glass, handing one to Jimmy. His expression softened. "I can't promise we'll travel the world someday, and I think today’s made it fairly clear that I in no way resemble a beautiful woman, but we do have this to start us off with."

A wave of emotion hit him out of nowhere. "Thomas…" Feeling tears welling up, he quickly pressed another kiss to Thomas's mouth. "Having you here with me is so much better than any of those things." And he meant it, too. He would be perfectly fine with whatever life threw at him, as long as he had Thomas at his side. How had he ever been capable of being hostile towards him? He knew his upbringing was partly to blame, and they had become the best of friends afterwards, but he still felt like a close-minded idiot for how he had treated Thomas before. He was determined now, though, determined to stand by Thomas no matter what happened. There was nothing complicated about it, Jimmy thought: he loved Thomas, and Thomas loved him, and what could ever be bad about being in love?

He swallowed, forcing himself to look Thomas in the eyes. "In case you hadn't noticed yet, I love you, you daft bastard." A grin spread across his face. Saying it out loud felt amazing. “I love you, Thomas.” 

His smile was radiant. "Jimmy Kent, you do know how to make a man feel special." When a solitary tear ran down one cheek Jimmy gently wiped it away with his thumb. Thomas took hold of his hand and kissed his palm softly. "I love you too, my darling. So much. I’m the happiest man on earth."

They drank most of the champagne in bed, kissing and giggling and making plans for the future. Once they were a pleasantly buzzed and sleepy they curled up underneath the blankets, warm bodies slotting together perfectly as they dozed off. Jimmy woke up in the middle of the night with Thomas drooling against his shoulder, and he smiled happily in the darkness. 

"I love you, Thomas Barrow," he whispered softly, getting used to hearing the words coming from his mouth. He would make sure he said them as often as he could. He ran his fingers through the other man's sleep-tousled hair.

Thomas mumbled something unintelligible in return, snuggling closer, and Jimmy was afraid his heart might burst out of his chest from the love he felt for this man. 

Today had been a good day. It had, in fact, been the _best_ day, better than he could have ever imagined, and from now on his days were only going to get better because he'd get to share them with Thomas. Tomorrow, they would start running their business together, but for now, Jimmy just placed a soft kiss on top of Thomas’s head and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> (of course I had to incorporate toast and jam somehow, it's my username after all :p)


	3. epilogue - look at us, we could have it all

It was close to opening time, and Jimmy was rummaging around in the back of the shop to see if there were any supplies that were running low. Usually Thomas did these kinds of chores, but they’d had a late night and he looked so comfortable in their bed that Jimmy left him to sleep in.

Thomas had been in York for a couple of weeks now, but it already felt as if they had been running the barber shop together for years. Things were going smoothly, they had a steady flow of customers, and fortunately, Thomas got along well with Jimmy’s employees. Will and Archie were a bit younger than Jimmy, but they were good at their craft and worked hard. He checked his pocket watch. They should be here by now.

As if on cue, he heard the front door open and two voices muffling their laughter as they walked in. He was happy to have them around. They had helped him immensely in the weeks before Thomas came, teaching him where everything was, how to use the till, and most importantly, how to shave another man without accidentally slitting his throat.

Jimmy opened the door to the main part of the shop to say hello and open the shutters, and instantly froze in the doorway. Will’s hand was low on Archie’s back, and Archie had one arm slung around Will’s neck. They both stared at Jimmy, eyes wide and panicked: their bodies were pressed close and it was clear that they had been kissing.

Archie started to say something, but right at that moment Thomas came thumping down the stairs. “Jimmy, my love, do you know where I left me tie yester-” He stopped in the doorway behind Jimmy, taking in the scene before him. “Oh.”

They all stood in silence for a few seconds. Will and Archie were still frozen in place, and Jimmy was blinking, realization of what just happened, _what his employees had just heard Thomas say_ , slowly dawning.

It was Thomas who broke the silence. “Good morning, lads,” he said lightly, one arm snaking around Jimmy’s shoulder to get his attention. “Tie?”

Jimmy finally found his voice and looked at Thomas. “Tie. Yes. Um, I think it may be somewhere between the couch cushions?”

“Right. Thanks, love.” He kissed Jimmy’s temple, a deliberately lingering kiss, and smiled at the two men in the shop before walking back up the stairs.

Everybody simultaneously deflated, Will’s head falling forward onto Archie’s shoulder with a groan and the other man giggling nervously. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Jimmy chuckled as he walked into the shop. He felt a new wave of appreciation for the two men. Maybe, instead of employers and employees, they could become friends. It would be nice to have people to talk with freely. He made a mental note to thank Thomas later for how smoothly he had handled the situation.

“I thought I was going to have a heart attack,” came Will’s muffled voice from somewhere against Archie’s shirt. 

Jimmy watched as Archie ran his fingers through Will’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “We’re alright.” He looked at Jimmy, still a little hesitant but grateful nonetheless.

“Yeah, you’re alright,” Jimmy answered gently, smiling. He was struggling with his apron when Thomas walked back in, sharply dressed and looking handsome as ever. He headed over to Jimmy to help him tie his apron at his back, something he would never have dared to do before this morning.

“Is anyone going to open these shutters or are we just going to stand around here all day?” He smirked at them, his hands still lingering on Jimmy’s waist. “Chop chop. We’re going to have to earn some money if we want to keep this den of sin up and running.”

Will and Archie looked relieved as they stepped away from each other, laughing, and got ready to open the shop for customers. Jimmy turned around and gave Thomas a crooked grin. “Den of sin, huh? I'll have you know this is a reputable business, Mr. Barrow.”

Thomas snorted, shooting a quick glance at the still-closed shutters and kissing Jimmy full on the mouth. “I love you.”

“Love ya. Now let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
